


College Nuisances

by Temis_Code00



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: What if Heero and Relena attempt a College life?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	College Nuisances

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Wings_Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing) for being such an awesome betareader! and to [the_black_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose) and her for hosting this event!
> 
> This is my first fic entirely in English, so I received a lot of help from Wings and Rose to have this done, so I really hope you all like it.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

This wasn't going according to his plan.

He didn't have a countermeasure for _this._

Relena seems to enjoy it though.

_Shit._

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Relena!" _One._

"Good morning," she said with a kind smile.

"What a beautiful day, isn't that right Miss Relena?" She heard from someone she didn't recognise. _Two._

"Yes, it's indeed beautiful," she replied politely as she continued walking.

"But not as beautiful as you," said some other random boy at her side. What a boyish way to flirt with her, she thought. _Three._

She only kindly smiled but was tempted to walk a little faster.

"Hey newbie, better watch what you say!" Someone complained immediately on her behalf, although it was a little too possessive for someone she didn't even know. She began to walk a little faster now. _Four._

"Miss Relena, would you care to eat lunch with me this time?" It was the umpteenth time this particular classmate, yet another guy, had asked her. She knew _he_ didn't like him. _Five._

"As if she'd eat _with you_." Hidden beneath her polite smile, her annoyance steadily grew. _Four again._

"Yeah, 'cause she promised me she'd spend time with me, right Relena?" She knew she definitely had to get away at this point, for their safety more than hers. _Six._

"Uhh, maybe some other time," she vaguely said. "I'm sorry, I'm late for class." She picked up her pace, wanting to get away from them as quickly as possible. If this continued, there would surely be bloodshed.

"Relena, wait." A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her attempt to escape. She briefly knew him for his reputation with other young ladies at her university. His name was Alfred if she recalled correctly. "I want to discuss _something_ with you after your class." From the way he hovered over her and his tone, you would think he was trying to seduce her. Not that he was succeeding anyway.

"I'm sorry, today is not a good day." She casually tried to pull away from his grasp but couldn't. "I _have_ some errands to do right after class," she said, her tone becoming more adamant with each word, but his fingers were still wrapped around her.

"I know you're busy but I'm sure you can make some time for _me_ ," he said arrogantly. Well, 'he is certainly sure of himself,' thought Relena.

She wanted to roll her eyes but didn't for fear of making the situation worse. She _knew_ he was watching the whole scene, from somewhere, but didn't want to show him how uncomfortable and annoyed she was starting to feel.

Nothing good would come of him taking matters into his own hands. For them at least.

"But..." She started to complain, but Alfred stepped even closer. At this point, she was certain he was going to die in the near future and briefly wondered if his body would even be recognized _or ever found_.

"Wait for me," he whispered huskily near her ear, causing her to shudder. And he finally released her.

And now she was sure he was going to die _today._

_Seven._

* * *

Heero actually kind of liked the university's campus. The security was surprisingly above average, requiring a full background check before you could even be considered for admission. The proximity of their respective classes was decent as well. But most of all, he felt confident about protecting the one he loved when he had records of all the personale, students _and_ their relatives. When he acquired all the blueprints, he was then able to identify places to hide and secure escape routes. With his top security clearance, he had access to all the security cameras, which enabled him to set up various alarms and countermeasures across campus.

Relena seemed astonished when she learned of the great lengths he went to in order to protect her. She often remarked how she wasn't sure how he even had the time considering he was already incredibly busy helping the Preventers, keeping up his perfect grades, being the star basketball player, and being her loving boyfriend too. All at the same time.

The fact that he was one of the most handsome guys on campus with a "hot as hell body" according to the girls whispering as he passed them, drew a lot of unnecessary attention to him. His rank as the top student in his class and the best player on the team added to his appeal. His quiet, serious and reserved nature didn't help either, making a considerable amount of girls believe he was the man of their dreams. He even had _a fan's club_ for crying out loud.

Despite his popularity, he really didn't pay too much attention to any of that; he just wanted to make sure that Relena was always safe and he would do everything in his power to ensure that.

At the beginning of his college career, he intentionally chose not to outperform his classmates and teammates. He was convinced that being an average guy would help him to go unnoticed and to move more freely, but Relena disagreed and she told him that it wasn't fair that he had to keep holding back. She convinced him to live the way he wished, liked and wanted. He deserved to just be himself, whoever he was, and not the man the world needed or forced him to be. She was well aware that maintaining the peace may require his skills more often than not, but in the meantime, he could enjoy the era they fought so hard for. She had told him time and time again, he had already done more than enough. More than anyone else she knew. Even more than her.

It wasn't something he necessarily agreed with right away, but Relena had a talent for convincing him otherwise, especially when she wanted him to do something she wished. Not that he minded though.

To be honest, it wasn't his intention to be the best, or to get as much attention as he did, he just did what he had to. It wasn't his fault most of his classmates weren't as smart or athletic as him. Sure, there were some very capable students, but they weren't nearly as physically fit. Or as good looking as him, according to his fan club. And there were some gifted at sports but lacked excellence in academics.

Relena told him once that he was the whole package, the man of her dreams, and he honestly wasn't sure how that made him feel. The idea of her thinking the same way as all of the other girls on campus did about him was concerning because he valued her opinion and cared what she thought of him. Although, she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't anything close to a _dream whatever_. On more than one occasion, she begged to differ though, reiterating his many fine qualities.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His introspection was stopped by the soft whisper in his left ear. He glanced down at Relena who was bare under the sheets and smirked. She was currently using his shoulder and chest as a pillow, and he had secured her in place with his left arm. The moonlight filtered through the window and bathed upon her, making her glow. If there ever was a goddess, he was sure she would be the most beautiful of them all. And she would be his and his alone.

He looked at her apologetically and started to caress her left arm, back and waist leisurely. An involuntary moan escaped from her lips when he fondled her bottom, and he smirked almost imperceptibly at that. "I think I could hear you," she added before closing her eyes to enjoy his touch. Her left hand started to move across his chest playfully, teasing him. Loving him.

"I didn't want to wake you up," he said gently kissing her forehead, his lips lingering there a moment to savor her warmth and softness. Moments like these always soothed him in a way he didn't believe was possible. "You should rest, it's late and tomorrow will be exhausting."

One of his hands began to stroke her loose hair now, while the other continued its sacred mission roaming her body. He shifted towards her as he felt her shiver and her breath quicken. Her soft touches awoke something in him.

"I can't go back to sleep," she replied with a soft yawn.

Maybe he should stop if he wanted her to be well rested, but… _God_ , it was hard to get his hands off her, to get her off him. He didn't want to, he wanted and _craved for_ her there, at his side, with him, on top of him, under him, _around him_. His mind, body and soul -the soul he started to believe he had- longed only for her, and had so for such a long time, even before he could recognise it.

"It'll be busy for _you,_ Mr. MVP. The new season starts tomorrow. Besides…," she said with a playful smile. "Are you sure you want to go back to sleep? You seem pretty awake to me now," as she looked down, referring to his obvious growing state. Her tantalizing touch danced around _him_ , but she did not directly touch his arousal. It was a delicious agony, one that he would gladly endure again and again.

"You should know by now, _he_ doesn't understand the word 'rest'." His right hand went south and north by her back and her left side, purposefully avoiding her center, caressing her and barely touching her bottom and inner legs from behind her. "I thought _he_ made it clear earlier."

"Well, regardless of what you think _he_ did," she sighed, " _you_ are just as responsible, mister." She finished whispering with the little air she could gather as her breathing became heavier. He saw her trying to keep her composure, suppressing her uncontrollable moan by biting her lower lip.

"You know what I meant." He wanted to bite her lip himself and play with it for the rest of his life, but instead grabbed a handful of her a little harder.

"Yes... I know but ... wouldn't it be…" A short gasp escaped through her enticing lips when his fingers were millimeters away from her core. She subconsciously opened her legs a bit to grant him better access. Her slender leg nearly touched his length. "... wouldn't it be a shame... to waste _his_ effort?" She was panting at this point, but she wasn't even touching him _yet_.

His breath caught in his throat as she rubbed her nipples against him and continued to tease him with her talented hand.

"Don't you have an important test tomorrow morning?" He mumbled, his lips caressing her upper neck, near her ear. He loved the way her skin pebbled under his touch and that he was the only one who would ever make her feel this way. "Didn't you tell me you needed to wake up tomorrow early?" He insisted, leaving a trail of gentle kisses along her neck. He wanted to suck her sensitive skin, so hard that it left a mark. However, he didn't want her to be in an uncomfortable position if somebody noticed it, so he just lightly nipped at her instead.

He was getting beyond hard, dripping from the tip. She felt soft, warm and was, _he knew_ , ready for him. He hadn't even touched her center yet she was more than ready for him. The moisture leaking from her along with her increased breathing rate were definitive signs. His own breathing was heavy as well and his skin itched to press harder against her, to taste her and explore her. He had restrained himself long enough. He wanted her. Now.

An eager and rebellious finger tested her womanhood, moistening it immediately. He hissed. Relena moaned and looked at him pleadingly with dilated eyes. Her fingers grabbed his hip tightly as if trying to get him to do something to her. _Anything._

"Answer me Relena." He prompted, his right hand leaving her wetness tracing his fingertips through her skin. She groaned frustratedly, making him chuckle. He wanted her to tell him what to do to her. "Would you rather go back to sleep?" He pushed her gently on her back and started to kiss her neck, biting her carefully to avoid leaving visible marks, his lips burned at the mere touch of her skin. He held himself above her to have better access, but she lifted her arms around his neck and pulled him to her chest.

"Heero..." she cried, " _please_..." He nestled himself between her breasts, closing his eyes, praying to endure long enough to succeed his mission, to leave her breathless, exhausted and pleased to the point she would never think anything else besides him. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, and his mouth dry. He almost couldn't wait anymore.

"Please _what_?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared at him. He knew she was getting mad but he wanted to hear her desires from her own lips. Of course, he knew what she wanted, his hands, skin and mouth did too, much more than her even. His manhood hurt and begged for attention. When _he_ claimed her, it would be forever. But he restrained himself again, he was going to enjoy pleasuring her first. His hand fondled her before traveling to her folds where he felt her wetness again. She was moaning uncontrollably and her legs spread wide open for him, a clear sign of her need for him. Her fingers urged him to take her already, her whole body was begging. When she tried to rub herself against him, he pulled away a little. ' _Not yet._ '

She whined in frustration at the game he was playing with her.

"You must be feeling uncomfortable," he said, leaving kisses as he moved down her body. "I don't think you can sleep when you're this wet." He continued his torment on her belly. "I'll clean you up so you can rest." He arrived at his destination and was surprised that he wasn't drooling at the sight of her.

A light of anticipation sparkled in her eyes, and he could swear she stopped breathing. She lifted her hip a bit encouraging him to continue, but he held her in place.

'She is _so ready._ '

He slowly leaned in closer to her core. When he was a mere millimeter from her, his hot breath caressed her. And just when he was where she wanted him, he turned his head to kiss and lick the upper part of her right thigh, just in the junction between it and her pubis, and all the way to her knee.

" _God_ Heero!" She screamed. "If you don't... If you don't…" But she stopped as soon as his hand came back to her folds which seemed to relieve the ache in her. He was certain she wanted to punch him at this point.

"What, Relena?" He asked with a crooked smile. "If I don't, what?" He knew he was pressing his luck and that he needed to take her now if he didn't want to spend the week on the couch. He returned to her center. "You need to tell me." He loved to tease her, to make her beg for him, to feel her trembling for him.

"You'll... _Ah!..._ " A loud cry left her lips when he couldn't hold back any longer. " _Heero…._ " He tasted her core with the tip of his tongue, going up to rub her bulb and down again to play with her wetness. Her hands flew to his head, grabbing a handful of hair between her fingers, urging him to take more of her. He finally caved and crashed into her suddenly, indulging them both.

He kissed her fully using his lips to caress her folds. The tip of his tongue sneaked out unexpectedly to lick her here and there, curling it to make a path through her. She was a labyrinth in which he would be the only one to know how to get in and out.

She was panting heavily, moaning and shaking, showing him how much she was enjoying him. But it clearly wasn't enough from the way she lifted her center to his mouth, how her legs closed around him as if she didn't want to let him go and how her hands were going and coming from grabbing his head to grip the mattress as if not knowing what to do. His right hand wandered up her legs to her bottom, then up to her hips and waist, until he reached her breast to fondle it while his left held her in place for him. She was his and would only ever be.

He sucked her whole for a while, lost in time and in her. Instead of entering her, he drank her essence as if he were in the farthest desert and she was his only source of life. And when she was close, so close that her body started to arch and her muscles tighten around him, he pulled away. He hadn't forgotten she hadn't told him what she wanted yet.

"Heero!" She groaned, for almost coming or not he wasn't sure. However he was sure how much she wanted him to fill her. And although he was eager to be reunited with her, he wanted to take his time and enjoy this moment with her, as if it was their first time.

He lifted himself up on his knees to let her see him in all his glory. His big, hard erection ached for her. He just wanted to plunge deep inside and reach the places which drove her crazy with lust. Briefly closing his eyes, he licked his lips clean and savored how she tasted licking his lips. Then his right hand found her most intimate spot and the tip of his middle finger tested her opening to prepare her for what was coming.

Her back arched and her hands grabbed the sheets around her at his touch. Her breath was heavy and hot; her eyes, passionate and pleading.

"What do you want, Relena?" He asked her, imploring silently that she would oblige him this time. The heated look he got from her was adorable. He knew the only remedy for this storm was to calm her with his cock. He didn't have any doubt that she was wordlessly beseeching him to have her already.

Relena was trembling uncontrollably, gasping for air as her hips moved against his hand. No doubt trying to relieve the emptiness she felt. But he held her by the hips so she wouldn't move. She still didn't reply either. You would think she liked to be teased this much. He knew they both were being stubborn but he wouldn't give up on the hope that she would beg for him.

The look she gave him beckoned him back to her. So he hovered over her as if he was a predator and she was his prey. His eyes never left hers as he held himself up on his forearms. Lowering his face to hers, until they were millimeters apart, their ragged breaths mixed together.

And they lost themselves in the moment.

As if everything else was forgotten, a quivering hand reached for him before she caressed his cheek. Her lips were trembling as if she wanted to tell him something but couldn't. Instead, she brushed softly his hair back to see him better and showed him through her dilated pupils the overwhelming emotions he awakened in her.

Not being able to take his gaze from her, he recognized familiar emotions in hers –lust, passion, contentment, endearment and _love_. All the air in his lungs left him as if he had been punched, and his heart raced uncontrollably at her undeniable devotion to him. A rush of _something_ went through him, something that he couldn't name, but that made him feel worthy, needed and loved. _Alive._

Her other hand went to the back of his neck which made him shudder. Only she knew it was one of his weak spots. Then closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against his to enjoy the mutual affection they both felt.

He didn't move just yet. He was waiting for her to take the lead this time. His right hand hovered over her core. He wasn't touching her, but he was near enough she could feel his presence. His palm was now over her sweet bulb and he longed to rub it until she exploded with pleasure.

Wanting to tease her even more, he dipped one of his digits in again and started to move against her upper and lower wall, unhurriedly. When she began panting and her hips moved against him, he stopped, _again_.

She screamed and her eyes locked with his in a now, fierce and lustful stare. Then she crushed her lips to his, and kissed him impatiently, taking his whole mouth as hers. The feeling of her tongue dancing with his was something he was sure he would never tire of.

As a reward, he kissed her back, and his finger went in again and didn't stop until it couldn't go any further. He moved it slowly making small circles inside her, exploring her cavern.

Her hand roamed his body until she reached it. She pressed her index finger to his moisted head, then let it wander his full length, before encompassing him fully. Then she slowly started to stroke him.

He grunted in her mouth at the pleasing and unexpected but welcome touch. He rewarded her again as he pushed a second finger inside her. Feeling her rhythmically clench around his fingers as he fingered her almost undid him. He varied his pace, first, fast and hard, then soft and slow until she wouldn't wait any longer.

And he was _right_.

" _Take me_ Heero," Relena whispered as she looked at him with pleading eyes. She moved her arm around his neck to pull him closer and kissed him, as if with it, he would indulge her this time. "I need _this,_ " she said when her mouth left his, closing her grip on his length harder " _here._ " . Then she moved her hand to open her folds for him. " _Now._ "

Her bold, soft and pleading command, made his spine shiver and member throb in anticipation. He finally got what he wanted, so he would reward her properly.

He couldn't wait to hear her scream his name.

Fiercely kissing her back, he withdrew his hand from her and parted her legs wide enough to make room for him. Then he positioned himself outside of her entrance and rubbed the tip of his dick in her wetness, moistening it as much as he could to prepare it to take her freely.

Her back arched again as her arms flew upwards wrapping him in a sweet embrace. She scored his back with her nails which left marks on his back as her body begged for him to finally enter her. Her hips moved of their own volition against him, willing his dick to take her.

Heero couldn't wait any longer. Finally, he slowly eased his tip into her. They both sighed and moaned in their mouths at the sensation of becoming one.

And a wave of anticipation ran through him as he felt her clutch all around him. He wanted nothing more than to fill her trembling core and ravish her until she couldn't take any more. He broke their kiss and felt her heavy breathing against his skin, giving him goosebumps.

He was so ready to take her, to make her feel the way he did.

And finally, _finally_ , he _thrusted_.

_Hard._

_Fast_.

_In one motion._

He grunted and gasped for air. She screamed his name.

He took her in one motion. He was buried so deep inside that he didn't have _any_ inch left to offer her. He knew he didn't have _any_ more space to fill either.

He felt the tip of his dick pressed against the very back of her tunnel. She was warm, soft and tight, moist and slippery around him. It was so easy for him to please them both, to reach her sweet spots in her insides. It was as if her body was made for him.

Pulling out a little, he pushed back in again to test her resolve before wildy taking her. Despite ravaging her the way he did, he was always careful not to hurt her.

He resumed his thrusts, taking her slowly at the beginning, but increased the tempo as her moaning became louder. Practically pulling out, he would plunge back into the depth of her core.

Relena gasped and moaned his name like a mantra, urging him to go faster and harder. His own breathing became unsteady and frantic while little drops of sweat started to bath their bodies. Her own hips moved and met his each and every time, making their dance even more passionate and rough.

His arms surrounded her figure as he adjusted himself into a better position and angle. His shaft burned for release with each thrust making him feel both in heaven and in hell. He kissed her lips, her neck and the valley between her breasts before grabbing one nipple between his lips and teeth. He enjoyed playing with it with his tongue, then sucking and nibbling it until it was red. Minutes later, he shifted to the other one, and took care of it with the same passion and need.

He wanted more of her.

From the way her grip on him became increasingly tighter and her breathing heavier, he knew she was about to come. He was too, so he adjusted them so he was on his knees and he lifted her hips to thrust even faster, harder and deeper than before. A sudden urge came over him to make it last longer, to pull out of her and then take her all over again. But he pushed away the thought since he had already teased her, and himself, enough for today.

His hand moved to her clit and rubbed it softly, just the way she liked. And before he knew it, he felt her tighten abruptly around him and heard the muffled scream that left her lips while her body convulsed, her back arched and her toes curled. He slowed his hips down just in time, and pressed the right spots to maximize the pleasure of her release.

She was still panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, when he resumed passionately making love to her causing her to cry out. It didn't take him longer to feel the hot rush going through his veins to his dick. He felt himself tremble as he released his hot seed inside her.

He was panting too, but rested himself carefully over her, closing his eyes and trying to compose his breathing. After a few minutes which felt like eternity, he looked at her and pride rose in his chest, he loved how she looked after they made love.

His hand brushed some strands of golden hair away from her face so he could see her. When she gazed up at him with a beautiful smile, his body warmed in a completely different way. He kissed her again, slowly and tenderly, enjoying each other after love making. He broke the kiss not much later, closing their eyes to let their bodies rest. It was late and this was the _fourth_ time they had done it that night.

He probably _should_ have gone easier on her.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, many, many thanks to Wings and Rose for checking upon me the whole process. They helped me a lot in a short time, and I'm very grateful to them.
> 
> Regarding the story, I always wanted to read Heero and Relena being in college, and a Heero with a fan's club, which I always found hilarious. This story may have a lot of clichés, but I promise to not overdo it, or maybe I do?
> 
> This is also my very first fanfic of 1xR even if they are my biggest ship. So, thank you so much for the opportunity!


End file.
